(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for canceling self-interference for a received signal generated by a transmitted signal.
(b) Description of the Related Art
An inband full duplex (IFD) scheme, which is a technology receiving a signal at the same time of transmitting the signal in the same frequency band at the same time, may theoretically increase radio capacity up to two times as compared to a half duplex (HD) scheme which is currently adopted in a wireless communication system. FIG. 1 is concept view illustrating a half duplex system. Referring to FIG. 1, since nodes of the half duplex system transmit and receive signals using distributed times or frequencies, that is, use different time resources or frequency resources for transmitting and receiving the signals, it may easily maintain orthogonality between the transmitted and received signals. However, when the different time or frequency resources are used for transmitting and receiving the signals in the half duplex system, the resources may be wasted at double as compared to a full duplex system. Particularly, an IFD system is a solution for solving inefficiency of the half duplex system, and nodes of the IFD system may simultaneously transmit and receive the signal in the same band (i.e., the same frequency resource). The IFD system may theoretically increase link capacity up to two times as compared to the half duplex system. The IFD scheme is a technology that is necessarily required to achieve an object of increasing traffic capacity of a small radio device such as a smart phone by 1000 times, which is sought by fifth-generation (5G) mobile communication. However, in order to implement the IFD system, a self-interference signal needs to be cancelled. That is, a signal transmitted from a transceiver of the IFD system is easily introduced into a receiving end. As a result, there is a problem that a self-interference signal acts on an effective received signal as strong self-interference. A technology for canceling the above-mentioned self-interference is a self-interference cancellation (SIC) technology. The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.